Eitak Sitzes
by Loveriot
Summary: In the middle of study hall Ms. Fraig shows up and gives Eitak the surprise of her life. Eitak has just become the most powerful witch the wizarding world has ever seen, but what will she do when she finds out who her real father is or isnt....M for lang
1. The Begining

I own nothing, nadda, zlich

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

To Eitak it was just another ordinary day at Highland High School, but former Headmistress Fraig had other plans……..

"Oh my gosh Eilatan, did you hear about the upstairs math bathroom? Someone like totally trashed it!" said an extremely hyperactive Eitak.

"Yeah I did" Eilatan smiled, "you kind of told me yesterday."

"Oh" Eitak blushed, "oops." Both girls laughed, and Naes made some random comment about how dumb Eitak was, they all laughed even harder.

At the front of the classroom Mr. Nolan they study, hall advisor got up out of his chair and made his way towards Eitak. In a low whisper he said, "Eitak please, there is someone outside who wishes to speak with you." His voice was monotone, and his eyes had a blank sort of look to them. He took a couple of steps back, allowing Eitak through.

She got up out of her seat, bent down to pick up her purse, and flung it over her shoulder. Eitak looked back at her friends and shrugged. They had no idea what was about to happen and neither did she

She left all of her books on her desk and walked out the door. "Huh?" she said to herself. As she looked around, she quickly realized that who ever was out here a few minutes ago, certainly was not here now! "Whatever" she thought. Eitak turned around to go back inside, "AARRGGHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

There standing inside the double doors was a woman. This women look at Eitak. Their eyes locked. She had a weird pointed black hat, a pair of dress shoes, a dress that came down to about mid-calf, and a black cloak. Overall, it was one hell of a sight!

The mystery woman opened the doors and was walking to Eitak. Finally face to face, the woman spoke, "Hello Eitak, my name is Ms. Fraig." She stuck out her left hand, obviously wanting Eitak to shake it.

Eitak just stood there and stared at it. "That's nice" she said sarcastically. "Who is this freak?" she thought.

Ms Fraig gave a little huff of annoyance, "Uh rite then" she pulled her hand back and stuck it into her cloak pocket. She glared at Eitak, as if waiting for her to say something.-nothing- "Fine let's get down to business then."

"Whatevs" Eitak had her arms folded across her chest, tilting her head ever so slightly giving Ms. Fraig a cocky half smile. "Well……" she just couldn't help herself. She had thing to do. Which she thought was much more important than whatever Freaky Lady had to say.

Another huff, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Eitak shook her head, "No, and I really don't care." She was loosing her patience with this woman, and Eitak wanted her to know it.

Ms. Fraig turned around and looked at Eitak, turned around again and began walking away, Eitak followed her. "There is no logical explanation for what I'm about to tell you. There are some things in your world that remain unexplained, like the UFO's or the pyramids." she stated.

Eitak had no idea where she was going with this, but nodded her head anyway, pretending to understand.

"Are you superstitious Eitak?" she asked

She shook her head, "No I think it's a really dumb thing to believe in. Honestly breaking a mirror seven years bad luck…puh-leez! Someone had to have been smoking dope when they came up with that shit!"

Ms. Fraig chuckled "No my dear, not that kind of superstition."

"I didn't know there was another kind." replied a very confused Eitak.

"Well of course there is the magical kind about witches and wizards. I believe you people call it, ummmm what's the word I'm looking for? Wicca am I right?" it was a rhetorical question. "Yes, Wicca, the noffles way of pretend magic."

"Noffle?" inquired Eitak.

"Oh yes uh, non-magical folk, anyway, a pity really. Some actually believe in it. Had a friend o' mine down at the Ministry who worked on a case 'bout this noffle who dueled her neighbor, needless to say her neighbor hexed two ways to Sunday."

Eitak looked at Ms. Fraig and laughed so hard her eyes stared to water.

"Excuse me" she said, "but I'm afraid I fail to what's so funny."

"The way you talk about witched and wizards with such a straight face. You'd make a damn good poker player." Eitak calmed down and stopped laughing long enough to ask Ms. Fraig a question. "So, you're telling me that magic exists beyond Houdini?"

More laughter, only this time it was coming from Ms. Fraig. "Oh Houdini, those were the good o' days. No my dear, Houdini was a great wizard, far before your time. He was known for performing for the noffles as a so called "magician". Houdini, what a prankster."

They've been walking for a while when they reached the stairs leading up to the math hallway. Eitak and Ms. Fraig walked up the steps, passing several people along the way. Nobody bothered to say hello, and Eitak found this to be very strange. They now were on the second floor math hallway. Classes were in session, and Eitak could hear her Geometry teacher, Mr. Hus, lecturing his 1st period trig class about the importance of owning a graphing calculator.

They were all the way down the hall when Ms. Fraig said, "We're here!"

Eitak stopped and looked around 'What is this lady playing at?' she thought. She searched and wondered where they were going to end up.

"Just follow me dear, no need to be shy." Ms Fraig led her to the unused school elevator. Eitak looked very confused and was about to say something when, as if Ms. Fraig could read her mind, laughed at her, "No you silly little girl, we're going to the Roomy Inn. That is where all the First Years go.

Eitak opened her mouth to protest. The last thing she wanted to do was get into and elevator with this crazed women.

Ms Fraig placed her old wrinkly hand on her shoulder, and spoke in a calm, mother like tone, "Oh not to worry hun, you'll be placed with all the others Third Years your age. I just need to take you to the student orientation." She pushed the elevator button.

Eitak looked around for someone, anyone that could help her, but it was just her luck, no one was in sight. The old woman literally pushed her through the small doors, and as they shut, Eitak began to think of ways to escape. Ms. Fraig reached into her cloak pocket, 'Oh no' thought Eitak 'a gun, now I've got to do something!'

"Help me please someone HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, banging on the elevator doors.

What _are_ you doing child?" Ms. Fraig grabbed Eitak's arms, and pulled her away from the doors. She turned her around to face her. Once again, she reached into her cloak pocket. "You really are a weird one."

Eitak opened her eyes, and noticed that Ms. Fraig was not holding a gun, or any type of weapon for that matter. Instead she had a rather shinny looking stick. Ms. Fraig tapped it on the emergency exit button. A voice filled the elevator.

"Hello, please state your name and wand number."

"Cathy Fraig, number 180463." The elevator started to make weird noises, "oops I almost forgot, Eitak Sitzes, currently wandless at the time." Ms. Fraig looked at Eitak, giving her a completely warm-hearted smile.

The strange voice returned, "Please state your location, and business for travel." said the voice.

"Location: Roomy Inn, Business: Student Orientation." Cathy seemed to be talking to herself.

The strange voice scarred Eitak a little. Where was it coming from, and why was it in her _school_ elevator?! She had so many questions, but dared not ask them.

Then all of a sudden, the elevator started moving. They seemed to be going sideways instead of up and down. Eitak fell over; the elevator had made a very sudden stop. Apparently, they were "there."


	2. The Roomy Inn

Chapter Two

The Roomy Inn

"Your are now in the Horizontal Ally, basement of the Roomy Inn, please file out in and orderly fashion, and remember have a nice day because you deserve it!" the elevator voice turned off and the doors slid open.

Ms. Fraig stepped out and turned back to look at Eitak, "Com'on now, we mustn't be late. There will be plenty of time to browse later."

Eitak walked out very cautiously, as behind her the elevator shut with a loud_ bang_, and with a _swoosh _was moving again. The basement had a wooden floor; covered entirely of cardboard boxes. On her left Eitak noticed a strange assortment of candy. There were jellybeans called "Bertha Beans" which stated that they had beans of every flavour imaginable. Suckers called "Radium Pops", and chocolate covered spiders. She cringed at that one. In addition, on her right Eitak saw posters. However, they were no ordinary posters, they moved! Eitak stared at them in utter disbelief.

Ms. Fraig must have noticed this because she laughed and turned around now facing Eitak. "I can see that you've never seen one of these before. They're called posters; people like to put them up on their walls for decoration."

"I know what _posters_ are!" snapped Eitak, "what I don't know is how there moving!"

"Oh" said Ms. Fraig, "we've bewitched them." she stated simply

"Welcome to the Roomy Inn Miss Eitak." One of those bloody posters were taking, and addressing her by name!

Eitak collapsed onto the floor. She was feeling quite dizzy, and was beginning to question her sanity. Thoughts begun flowing through her head, was this some kind of freshman prank, had she fallen asleep in study hall and this was all a dream? Did she hit her head on something and just simply slipped away into her subconscious mind?! She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she knew that it could not be real. Witches and Wizards, sideways elevators, strange candy, and talking posters! It seemed like something out of a bad 80's sci-fi movie.

Ms. Fraig was standing over her, "Are you okay honey? Do you need help getting up?" She had her arm outstretched towards Eitak.

Eitak grabbed it, as Ms. Fraig pulled her up on her feet again. "Thanks, I guess this is just a little over whelming. I mean I want to believe it all, but my brain keeping telling me it's impossible." Eitak looked back at the posters, and she noticed that a couple of them were not posters at all, but very elaborate paintings.

One painting in particular had caught her eye. It was an old painting of a young witch holding a wedding ring in her hands, she was crying. Eitak just could not help herself. "Um excuse me miss, but uh why are you so upset?" She knew that she must have sounded crazy, talking to that painting as if it were a real human being.

The woman stopped crying and looked at Eitak, "It's my husband. He has gone off with that young lady in the castle. Oh…" she looked taken aback. "Oh my, I am so terribly sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you with my troubles like that." She bowed her head, "please do forgive me."

Eitak was at a loss for words. Her mouth wouldn't form what she wanted to say.

Ms. Fraig walked up beside Eitak, and spoke to the painting, "Patricia, this is Eitak, the young girl everybody's been talking about. She'll be joining the first years for the student orientation this afternoon."

Patricia's eyes got big as she stared at Eitak, "Finally! I have the honor of meeting you!" once again she bowed.

Ms. Fraig put her arm around Eitak's shoulder, "Well, we must be going, so much to buy before this afternoon. Have a good day Patricia."

"Good luck with your studies at Remmington's Miss Eitak." Patricia was waving good-bye, her hand frantically moving up and down.

They were climbing up the basement staircase, as they were, Eitak thought to herself, "_Today is going to be quite an interesting day._"

Eitak was the first one to reach the top of the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it, but it was no use. Apparently the door was locked, trapping them inside. Eitak became frightened and pounded on the door.

"What is it with you and banging on doors?!" said Ms. Fraig as she slightly nudged Eitak out of her way. Now standing directly in front of the door, she pulled out her stick thing. "Step aside" she ordered as she pushed Eitak slightly further. Ms. Fraig pointed her stick into the keyhole located on the door.

"Alohamora!" Click. The door basically unlocked itself. She put her stick back into her cloak pocket, and opened the door. "Well Com'on we haven't got all day." She continued to hold the door open.

Eitak wanted to scream, she felt as if her whole world was melting away, lost into this psychotic oblivion. She started walking backwards down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Cathy reached for Eitak, and yanked her up the few remaining stairs.

Eitak stumbled and fell on her face, half of her still in the basement, but the other half now in a strange new room.

Cathy put her arms under Eitak's pits, and picked her up. "You're going to have to trust me Eitak, I am here to guide you, not place in harms way!"

Eitak let out a sigh and walked out of the basement door.

Ms. Fraig walked behind her, now standing in front of Eitak, "You're going to witness things that you previously thought were impossible, and at some point today, you might question your sanity."

"_Yea, that was about 10 minutes ago!_" thought Eitak. She looked around the room. At first glance it looked nothing more than an ordinary bar. But the harder she looked the more she noticed. Round wooden tables covering the also wooden floor which was very dusty. Stools took the place of chairs, and the people, they were all sporting some kind of pointed black hat or another.

Ms. Fraig turned around and slammed the door shut; everybody was now looking at them.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't see you there" a very large, and very hairy looking woman was addressing Ms. Fraig, "oh, and you must be Eitak. I've heard so much about you. Yet then again haven't we all" she chuckled deeply scanning the room of people, who were all nodding. "You must be excited though. I men I knew I was when I first found out that I was a witch."

The world seemed to stop. "_A witch?!_" she thought…bloody hell! "_She just told me that I'm a fucking witch!_" The world started moving again, and Eitak was thrown back into reality.

She had swallowed her gum in shock. Ms. Fraig raised her hand and hit Eitak square on the back, causing Eitak to let out a very large burp.

"Much better dear." Cathy glared at the large woman. "Now Renatte, you mustn't scare her like that. Today has not been an easy one for Miss Eitak here and…."

Eitak cut her off mid-sentence. "A witch?" she mumbled. "As in I'm a witch, as in I can do magic?" her voice was shaking.

Cathy looked at her meaningfully. "Please dear, take a seat." She said quickly, "you might want to be sitting down when I tell you this." Ms. Fraig pulled out a stool for Eitak, she sat down and scooted herself into the table, as Cathy grabbed the stool across from her and sat down herself.

"Okay, first of all before we do anything else, let me gibe you some background information. In the wizarding world you start school at the age of thirteen, and continue until your twenty years old. As a first year student you must be sorted into your proper House. There are four House's: Nasturtium, for the sly and cunning. Marjoram, for the smart and resourceful. Calendula, for the brave and daring, and lastly Pennyroyal, for the kind and empathic."

"Student's at Remmington's are required to take certain courses every year, bust as in your case, well dear to be quite honest, we don't know what to do with you. I mean one minute you're just another noffle in high school, and the next I get an owl from the Ministry informing me that we have an unregistered, underage witch roaming around. And so here we are!" She looked at Eitak, waiting for her to say something in return for the shocking message she had just delivered. –Nothing- She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out her stick. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"Yeah…uh shinny stick?" Eitak knew that wasn't the right answer, but she didn't know what the right one was.

Ms. Fraig shook her head, "No dear, it is a wand."

"A wand?" said Eitak. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

"Yes, a wand. Every witch and wizard needs one to be able to perform magic. And we are going to buy you one. But first you need to go to that bank over there." She got up and walked over to a very odd looking machine. It seemed to be a fortune teller from the 40's. Ms. Fraig stuck her wand into a hole on the side. The thing lit up instantly, and the lady inside began to move.

"Password" said the machine lady. It looked really life like…almost too life like though.

"Eitak, could you come here please. You need to tell her your password." Beckoned Ms. Fraig.

Eitak gave her a genuine WTF look. "My password, how the hell am I supposed to know that?" she snapped.

Cathy glared at her, "Trust me dear, you know your password. Have you ever used a word, that wasn't actually a word, you just made it up, yet you still gave it a definition, but not really?"

Actually there was one word, but Eitak wasn't going to let her know that. "No! Are you crazy? What the frak are you talking about? You're not making much sense. Why would I make up a word?" she had her hands on her hips.

"I think you're lying" Ms. Fraig said dangerously calm.

"And I think you need serious help!"

Ms. Fraig held her arm out with her palm turned upwards showcasing the bank teller machine thingy. "Just tell her your password…please." She sounded exhausted.

"Fine, whatevs, this is so stupid though." She walked over to the bank, "Ummm yeah hi…" she felt very uncomfortable talking to this thing, "ischabishcabooboo, so do what you do ok?"

The machine lady spoke up, "Hello Eitak Sitzes, your pin code please."

"My what? Oh, ya uh sure…932700" Eitak told it the first number to come to mind, her school ID.

More noises from the machine. "Welcome Eitak Sitzes, no. 932700. You currently have 506,899 galleons, 6,248 sickles, and 832,600 knuckles. Do you wish to make a withdrawal or deposit?"

Eitak looked at Ms. Fraig, "What the frak is that thing talking about?"

"It's the wizarding from of money dear. Tell her you would like to withdraw 200 galleons, 500 sickles, and 3,000 knuckles." Cathy explained to a very confused Eitak.

"Ummm okay, I would like to make a withdraw of 200 Galleons, 500 Sickles, and 3,000 Knuckles." She told the machine.

The machine started to rock back and forth, and then the lady opened her large mouth, Eitak slipped her hand into the hole, removing three large red bags. They were a lot heavier than she had expected them to be.

"Thank-you" said the lady. The machine lights went off and the lady inside stopped moving.

Eitak held the bags by their golden threaded drawstrings, "Well" she said, "let's go shopping!"


End file.
